Una linda verdad
by Nekolandia
Summary: Antonio se ha ido de fiesta con el Bad friend trio. Pero algo va a impedir que disfrute toda la velada. Pero al final, reunirse con sus pequeños no esta tan mal. Mal summary y titulo, pero pases y lean. Bad trio friend y Latinhetalia. One-shout.


D: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los acontecimientos que pasan son probables, pero no reales. Hetalia y LatinHetalia le pertenecen a su creador y yo los utilizo para pasar el rato.

Estoy intentando probar diferentes estilos así que si no se parece a lo que ya he escrito es perfectamente normal.

* * *

><p>El Bad friend trio estaba reunido en un bar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reunían. Francis tenía muchas juntas con Ludwig para intentar salvar el Euro. Antonio intentaba salvar su economía e intentaba que todas sus comunidades se quedaran juntitas (Algo muy difícil en tiempos normales y aun más con crisis). Y Gilbert... Bueno... Ademas de buscar más razones de porque Prussia debería volver a ser un país y ayudar a su hermano ya que el se encargaba de todo Alemania del Este. Y su reconstrucción. Por lo tanto apenas tenian tiempo para estar juntos.<p>

-Aquí esta el awesome de Prussia y sus awesome amigos. Kesesese~

-Bien sure mon ami. (Por supuesto mi amigo) Aquí esta el representante del país del amour~

-Y el de el país de las pasiones. Fusosos~

Al principio la velada estaba animada pero mientras las botellas se iban vaciando todo se animaba más y más. Todos estaban pasando un tiempo genial. Ninguno no estaba algo más que borracho. Francis había intentado ligar hasta con las paredes, Gilbert estaba diciendo las mil y un razones de por que el era el más awesome del mundo (ya había dicho las del porque prussia debería volver a ser un país, porque Eli debía de ser su novia -se había olvidado que ya lo era-, el porque el señorito podrido debería quitarse su lunar postizo y salir con Suiza, el porque la carne no debe ser cocida por más de dos horas si estas intentando cocinar carne en Azucar...) Y Antonio estaba discutiendo consigo mismo en Gallego, Catalán, Euskera y Andaluz.

En eso el Español recibió una llamada. No la respondió, estaba con sus amigos por una noche y no tenía tiempo para eso. Pero en eso se cortó la programación habitual de la television que había. Eran las noticias; algo había pasado. Un terremoto. Pero no uno normal, uno muy pero MUY fuerte.

-Que suerte que no fue en Francia...- Dijo Francis.

-Ni en España...

-Ni en Alemania. Eso no sería nada awesome.

Los tres se pusieron a ver las noticias. Esas eran cosas que molestaban a los países; en especial por el hecho de que sabían que en alguna parte del mundo una persona como ellos estaría pasando lo muy mal. Puede que los países se odiaran entre ellos, pero nadie le deseaba un terremoto de 9.4 en la escala de richer. Solo había que recordar lo que le había pasado a Kiku con uno de 9.

-¿Dónde sera? -Preguntó Francis.

La televisión, como si hubiera escuchado la pregunta del Francés lo dijo: Chile. Lo peor de todo. No era el único país afectado. Las hondas habían llegado a sentirse en Buenos Aires. El frances y el prusso se voltearon a ver a su amigo español. Este estaba un poco en shock. Saco rapidamente su telefono móvil e hizo una llamada.

-Me voy. Vuelvo pronto.

-Cuida te, no quiero que le pase nada a mi awesome amigo.

-Ve mon cheri, ve a con tus pequeños.

...

El español estaba haciendo llamadas a casa de sus "pequeños" del norte al sur. Ninguno le cogía el telefono. Era una señal de que todos estaban intentando ayudar al chileno tsundere de Manuel. Los más cercanos a Chile le respondían pero con una voz que mostraba que también estaban sintiendo los movimientos tectónicos. En casa del chileno no había linea... Pronto llegó al aeropuerto donde subió al avión y se fue directo al sur de Ámerica.

...

Toda la familia estaba reunida ayudando al chileno, este intentaba decirles que se fueran a casa pero apenas y podía abrir los ojos del dolor. Todos sus hermanos lo intentaban animar. El argentino también estaba muy mal pero aún así se había podido mover hasta la casa de su hermano/novio/víctima-de-sus-acosos para animarlo un poco; a pesar de que su cara contorcionada por el dolor no ayudaba mucho.

El español llegó a la casa. Al ver a todos sus hijos reunidos no pudo no pensar en lo mucho que todo había cambiado entre ellos. Desde guerras, hasta ser una familia feliz; desde amenazas hasta estar todos preocupados por todos. El italiano también estaba ahí. No por nada era la "madre" de los Latino Americanos.

-Has llegado tarde bastardo... y no has respondido a mi llamada.

-Lo siento Lovi, no volvera a pasar...

Pronto todo volvió a la normalidad. Las ciudades se reconstruyeron, la gente volvió a su vida normal, los países volvieron a sus respectivas casas. Pero aún así el terremoto era la muestra de que los Latinos compartían algo más que su odio hacia Estados Unidos. Ellos eran una familia. Y de cierta forma Antonio formaba parte de ella... A pesar de las guerras y las disputas... Por que eso es una familia.

* * *

><p>Deja tu review si te gusta. Y si no... También XD<p>

Gracias por haber leído.


End file.
